Dual Attraction
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt. Seto and Mahad have a scrimmage duel with a deal that the loser will accept whatever punishment the winner chooses. Seto/Mahad. COMPLETE.
1. Scrimmage Duel

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Chapter One\- Scrimmage Duel

"You remember our deal, Mahad?"

"Of course, Seto. The loser accept punishment for a week, whatever the winner decides."

"Good. Then, let the scrimmage duel begin!"

The duel was being conducted in the pharaoh's presence and was relatively simple: Both priests would summon one monster and use only three spells to enhance or protect their monsters. The duel ended when a monster lost.

"I summon Duos!" Seto said.

"And I call my Illusion Magician."

"Diaha!" both priests declared.

"Duos, attack! Aura sword!"

"Not so fast, Seto. I use my magician's power. Spellbinding Phantasm!" A magical circle appeared on Duos, freezing him in his tracks. Mahad smiled slightly. Seto constantly underestimated his magician and he usually won such duels. He already knew what Seto's punishment would be: He would captain the guars instead of him. _I'll spend the week training my students and myself. It'll be a week dedicated to magic._

"Illusion Magician, it is your turn to attack. Magic Blast!"

"Heh, I don't think so. I use the spell Negate Attack!" A vortex opened up in front of Duos and the blast disappeared into it. Seto laughed. "Mahad, I know it's difficult to maintain your spell. Release Duos and let us move on."

"No. I can use a spell to increase my magician's power to maintain it and keep Duos trapped."

"Not bad, but it won't help. I use my second spell to increase Duos' aura sword and it will break the circle."

"What?"

Duos' sword flared brighter than before and the circle holding him was dispelled. "Attack, Duos!"

"I use the spell Mirror Force to reflect the attack to you."

"I don't think so." Duos dodged the attack much to Mahad's surprise. _He's been studying and practicing. I might be in trouble._

"I've got a surprise," Seto said. "My final spell copies your magician's ability and ensnares him."

A circle appeared around the magician, preventing him from moving. "No," Mahad gasped. _I don't know a spell to stop someone from copying my magician's ability. I've lost._

"Duos, attack and end this! Aura Crush!" Seto's spirit monster charged forward with his still powered-up sword and brought the magician down as well as an end to the duel.

Mahad dropped to one knee, his breath coming hard and fast. He looked up as Seto approached who was aslo breathing hard as the pharaoh descended the steps and was coming over. "Congratulations, Seto," he panted. "As per our deal, I'll accept whatever punishment you decide."

"Yes, but before I do, tell me: What punishment did you have in mind for me?"

"I would have you captain the guards for me."

"Interesting. My ideas is designed to embarrass you. I learned such a spell and it lasts a week." Seto brought his Millennium Rod around and channeled the spell through it. The Rod glowed and Mahad closed his eyes against it. He felt something happening to his body, but he couldn't tell what. The glow ended and there was silence.

Then Atem's voice demanded, "Seto, what have you done!?"

"I've cast the punishment I chose. As you recall, we agreed that the winner would choose the punishment to be dealt out. This is Mahad's."

Mahad's eyes opened to find the pharaoh staring down at him, looking stunned. Seto was nearby arms folded and looking smug. He began to push himself up and as he did so, he noticed two lumps on his chest and his felt a bit loose around his waist and it felt as if his hair was about to escape his headdress. He fully stood and felt his waist before raising his hands to see they were slender with delicate fingers. He put the lumps, his waist, and the hands together and understood why the pharaoh was stunned: He was a woman now!


	2. Court Meeting

Chapter Two\- Court Meeting

"Seto, was this your plan all along?" Mahad demanded, her voice's range roughly similar to Isis'. She inwardly shuddered. _I can't believe that's __my__ voice. This is truly embarrassing, which is what Seto intended._

"It was," Seto replied, his voice trembling in an effort to not laugh at Mahad's voice. It was no secret that Seto and Mahad didn't like one another, yet that didn't stop them from protecting Atem and the kingdom as well as watching each other's backs.

"Seto, I insist you remove the spell and choose another punishment for Mahad," Atem ordered.

"I am sorry, my pharaoh, but it can't be removed once cast. It will wear off after a week."

"I see." Atem turned to his now female priest. "Mahad, do you wish to be relieved of your duties for the week?"

_I cannot,_ she thought. _If I seclude myself, it will give Seto the impression that I am indeed embarrassed and that would amuse him. I will not give him that satisfaction._ "No, my pharaoh. I will continue to fulfill my duties."

"Very well. You both will go and prepare for the court meeting." Atem headed back to the throne while Seto and Mahad left the room.

"You really intend to go about your business like this?" Seto asked, nodding at her body.

"I told the pharaoh I would. I will not break my word."

Seto smirked. "This will be an interesting week. The entire kingdom will see you and yet that does not concern you."

"Your intention is to embarrass me in hope that I would hide. I will not give you that satisfaction." Mahad quickened her pace- at least as well as she could with her robe. Apparently, she had also lost a few inches in height. _I need a different robe- a woman's robe I must admit. Fortunately, I know where to go._

She approached Isis' room and knocked. "Who is it?" came Isis' voice.

"It's Mahad," she replied, unconsciously deepening her voice to sound like she used to.

There was a brief pause and then, "Mahad, I know what has happened. Please come in and I'll give you a better-fitting robe and perhaps shoes as well."

Mahad blinked. _How…? Oh, right. The Millennium Necklace. She saw my future. And I need to not try to sound like myself. I need to get used to my new voice as I'll have it for a week._ She opened the door, entered, and closed it. "I should have known that you would see my future."

Isis nodded, came over, and took Mahad in her arms, giving her a brief hug. She released her and looked Mahad up and down. "You seem to be my height. Good. Let's change your clothes. I suppose you still plan to do your duties despite being female."

"I gave the pharaoh my word that I would. This spell changes nothing." Mahad removed her headdress and her neck-length hair fell to end at mid-back. _The spell apparently did more than change my gender. I only hope I don't start acting like a woman._

Isis handed Mahad a robe with a hood like she wore and a pair of shoes to wear. "Do you wish me to assist you in dressing?"

"No, thank you. I will change in my chambers."

"Very well." Isis opened the door, allowed Mahad to leave, and then closed the door. She shook her head. She cared for her fellow priest and she now wondered if she should have told Mahad what her necklace had shown her. _If I had, Mahad would have been able to turn down Seto's challenge. Well, I didn't and Mahad must spend a week as a woman._

Mahad stood in her chambers, holding the borrowed robe before her, examining it. It didn't look too different from her own: It was long, white, and sleeveless. However, there was no cape and there was a distinct area to encompass her chest. The hood covered the top and back of the head and ended almost at the waist.

She sighed as she draped the garment over a chair and proceeded to remove her clothes and shoes. Once the clothes were off, she paused to see her body fully for the first time. She was indeed Isis' height with slender limbs and torso, curved hips, and breasts the size of small cantaloupes. _I cannot be certain, but I am probably attractive._ She shook her head slightly. _I need to hurry, the sacred court must gather before the pharaoh soon._ She pulled her hair back in a tie she had in her room before pulling on the robe, cinching it around her waist and adding the hood and shoes. She put the Millennium Ring back on before leaving and heading for the Throne Room. She reached the corridor leading to the Throne Room when Isis fell into step beside her. She looked Mahad over before nodding. "A perfect fit and by the way, you make an attractive woman."

"I suspected as much."

"Are you concerned that the others won't recognize you?"

"No. I have the Ring and it will serve to confirm my identity. Furthermore, I do not think I look too different."

The doors of the Throne Room opened and Mahad saw that she and Isis were the last to arrive. Isis stood on Kalim's right while Mahad stood on the right. She sensed stunned looks from Kalim, Shada, and Aknadin but kept her gaze on Atem.

Atem did not allow his gaze to linger on Mahad. He knew his best friend would not want any attention drawn to her situation and to that end, he would treat Mahad the way he always had. He looked at Siamun who was also looking at Mahad in shock. Atem cleared his throat to grab his advisor's attention.

It worked as Siamun blinked and shifted his gaze to take in all six members. "Let this royal court meeting begin. Any old news?"

Isis stepped forward and knelt before Atem. "My pharaoh, my necklace shows a bright future for the kingdom. No darkness on the horizon; the same as last time."

"Very good," Atem said as Isis returned to her place. "Seto, the tablets in the shrine are unchanged since the last report?"

"Yes, my pharaoh," Seto replied as he came forward and knelt. "The number from last time has not changed. Clearly criminal activity is nonexistent at this time." He returned to his place, glancing at Mahad as he did so. Surely, her new gender would be new business; he would make sure of that if no one else did.

Atem addressed the duties of Kalim, Shada, and Aknadin before he reluctantly said, "Mahad, your report on palace security and tomb guarding."

Mahad approached and knelt. "All tombs remain secured and palace security is excellent. I've scheduled for security drills to be held over the next several weeks." Her cheeks felt hot as she answered. She knew her appearance was attracting attention and no doubt questions as well.

"All right," Siamun said. "No, any new business?"

"Yes," Kalim answered. He looked at Mahad. "Why are you a woman? Was it a magic lesson gone wrong?"

"No, it's not," Seto answered. "We had a scrimmage duel earlier today. We agreed that the loser would accept any punishment the winner chose and that it would last a week. Clearly, Mahad lost and I chose to use a spell to make her a woman for a week." Seto had a smug smile on his face while Mahad's eyes lowered and her cheeks burned from Seto's explanation and glee.

"That's enough, Seto," Atem admonished. "Mahad has made it clear to me that she will continue to do her duties and I request that no one treat her any differently. This is only a temporary situation."

"Yes, my pharaoh," was the chorused reply.

"Good. Dismissed."

The sacred court dispersed and Seto watched Mahad leave. _She's actually quite pretty. I wonder if other people also think so. I may ask around later in the week. Hmm, I wonder how the guards and the students will react to her new look._


	3. Adjusting

Chapter Three\- Adjusting

"That was embarrassing," Mahad muttered as Isis put a few more robes in her arms.

"I noticed your discomfort," Isis said. "It was good of the pharaoh to state that you not be treated differently."

"Yes, it was and as soon as I put these away, my next duty is to stand behind the pharaoh while he surveys the land from the balcony. He'll then tell me where I should take the guard for patrol."

Atem stared blankly at the city that was laid out before him. He knew he should be focusing to determine a patrol route, but the individual behind and to his left weighed on his mind. Yes, he said that no one was to treat Mahad differently, but surely as pharaoh and Mahad's best friend, he should be the exemption to the rule.

He blinked and forced himself to study the city. He could see nothing wrong or suspicious that warranted closer inspection. _Just as well. I can't really focus right now._

"My pharaoh?" said Mahad.

"I see nothing for patrol today," he answered. He turned to his priest…or maybe priestess was the more accurate title at least for the week. "Mahad, let's talk. I can't pretend to know what you're going through right now, but I do know that this has already been a difficult day for you."

"Yes it has been a difficult day. I also find it difficult to get used to my appearance, but if I am treated the way I usually am, it will make it easier for me to cope."

"I see, but as this will last a week, you may want to be comfortable being a woman. Let us say if I were changed to a woman temporarily."

"That would not happen. That would be an attack on your person and a crime as well."

Atem sighed. "True enough. The point I was going to make was that I would adjust to it and maybe amuse myself with it. By that I mean, being addressed as queen instead of pharaoh."

Mahad smiled at the example, catching on to what Atem was saying. "Ah. Then, I should consider being addressed as priestess for the week."

"I would _strongly_ consider it. Now, I suggest you take the rest of the day to adjust so that comments like Seto's will not embarrass you the rest of the week."

Mahad knelt and bowed her head. "Yes, my pharaoh. I will take your suggestion." She rose and headed inside and was soon strolling through the corridors in thought. _How do I even begin to adjust when everything about me feels…wrong? Heh, maybe that's where I should begin: By getting used to my body._

She slid into a spare room to see a mirror on the wall. She walked over to it and eyed her reflection. She was indeed beautiful, just like Isis. The robe she was wearing adhered to her body's shape and seemed to hug her upper legs and most of her lower legs which restricted her to small steps instead of long strides. She looked at her chest: It was no bigger than Isis', not that she knew anything about chest sizes. She did know that, to her, they had some weight and would take time to get used to them. Her fingers fluttered over her face, tracing the lines of her face and noticing that her eyes were a little wider and her lips a bit fuller. Finally, she stepped back to take in the overall look: She kind of liked what she saw and knew that others would view her the same way.

_I just might be comfortable like this by tomorrow morning. As for my title, I should request being addressed as priestess for the week. If I know Seto, he will likely address me as such just to further embarrass me. However, by becoming accustomed to the title, I will not be embarrassed. Hmm. Priestess Mahad. It has a nice sound to it._

She exited the room and continued through the corridors, paying attention to how her body moved. It wasn't very different from her old body except for one thing: Her breasts. The extra weight messed with her center of balance. She worked to regain her balance, wondering why it didn't bother her before. _Was it because I refused to adjust? Or because I'm paying to attention to my body's movements?_ She paused outside the library and her memory of the duel came back to her. _Hmm, Seto obviously practiced and studied in order to use that dueling spell on me. I think I'll devote some of today's free time to brushing up on my dueling spells, perhaps learn a variation of the one Seto used to defeat me._

Mahad browsed the shelves, looking for a good place to start. She doubted the spell books used by both her students and herself would contain the spell, but perhaps a convenient counter? She selected a book her students weren't skilled enough to use before heading to the table in the back. She froze when she saw Shada also seated at the table. She quietly exhaled before approaching the table, putting the book down, and taking a seat.

Shada did an obvious double take before saying, "Ah, Priest-,"

Mahad put up a hand, cutting him off. "Please, it would be appropriate to address me as Priestess for the time being."

The Millennium Key holder seemed surprised, but recovered quickly. "Of course. Priestess Mahad, I thought you would be on patrol."

"Our pharaoh did not see any reason for patrol today and has suggested I take the rest of the day to adjust."

Shada gestured at the book. "Are you hoping to find a counter spell?"

"Yes, but not to reverse the gender switch. Seto had learned a new spell in our duel and I had no counter for it." She opened the book and started to scan its contents. After about fifteen minutes, as Mahad was about to turn a page, Shada put his hand on it. She looked up at him, curiously.

"Mahad, I am curious." He leaned forward and whispered, "What's it like?"

"It?" she repeated blankly in a whisper. "Oh, you mean being a woman? It's a little different from being a man. I found my center of balance is different."

"Why would that be?"

Mahad raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought that was obvious. The big difference between men and women."

Shada blushed, removed his hand and lowered his gaze to his reading material. "Ah, yes. Of course."

Mahad turned a page and lifted a hand to hide the amused smile on her lips. As difficult as it was being a woman, she hadn't realized that it would be disconcerting for her fellow priests, except for Seto, of course.


	4. Explanations

Chapter Four\- Explanations

Mahad hadn't found the perfect counter for Seto's spell yet, but she had studied some other interesting spells she could practice at another time. She had put the book back and consulted a lower-level book as tomorrow would be a magic lesson with her students and a private lesson with her top student, Mana. She didn't dwell on her gender as she prepared for bed that night. She had a full schedule the next day and wanted to be well-rested for it.

She awoke the next morning and dressed, looking forward to getting back to her duties. Perhaps, the pharaoh would find something for her and the guards to inspect today. _And if not, well I've got magic lesson to give and perhaps strengthen my Illusion Magician._ She left her room and started toward the Throne Room. She was surprised to find only Siamun there and as she took her place, he said, "Good morning, Mahad. How are you doing so far?"

"Good morning, Master Siamun. I am quite adjusted to my change and no longer dwell on it. I do request that I be addressed as priestess for the week."

Siamun nodded. "As you wish."

The sound of footsteps echoed from the corridor and the rest of the sacred court appeared and took their places. Seto smirked at Mahad who stood across from him. "Good morning, Priestess Mahad."

Mahad saw Kalim's look of disapproval out of the corner of her eye before looking levelly at Seto and said, "Good morning, Priest Seto." Seto's smirk vanished and Mahad saw Shada dip his head to somewhat conceal a grin. Atem then appeared and all six knelt as the pharaoh passed and sat on his throne as all six stood.

Siamun said, "This meeting of the sacred court is now in session. Mahad told me that she wishes to be addressed as priestess for the week. Now, onto business…"

"You really adjusted yesterday," Atem said as he surveyed the kingdom again. "That's nice to hear…Priestess Mahad."

"You made some good points, pharaoh. Shada was the first I told about my title change yesterday."

"Good. So…no reaction from the Ring?"

"As I stated before, no my pharaoh. The Ring has been quiet since yesterday."

"All right. I do want you to do a perimeter patrol and then report back."

Mahad knelt. "Yes, my pharaoh.' Mahad rose and went to the palace's front gates where her patrol waited for her…or rather, waiting for her male self to appear. They were exchanging looks with each other while glancing at the Ring around her neck.

Mahad cleared her throat to draw their attention. "Listen. I am Mahad. I was in a scrimmage duel yesterday with Seto and I lost. Seto chose to turn me into a woman for a week. I know how strange this must seem, but believe me, this doesn't disrupt our duty to the pharaoh."

There was silence for a moment and then they rose their spears. "To the pharaoh!" they chorused.

"Excellent. Now, our orders are to patrol the perimeter. Let's move out."

"The perimeter is secure, my pharaoh. All is peaceful."

"That's wonderful new. How did the guards respond to you?"

"Once I explained the situation, they responded as they usually do."

"Thank you. Dismissed." Atem watched Mahad walk away and thought back to that morning's meeting. He was pleased when Siamun announced Mahad's decision to be called priestess. He wanted Mahad's week to be smooth and being comfortable as a woman was a step in that direction. Indeed, her report at the meeting was delivered with no hint of embarrassment. _I hope her lessons with her students goes as smoothly as her patrol with the guards._

Mahad stood in the room where she conducted her magic lessons. There was no one there as lessons wouldn't start for a couple of hours. She wanted to use this time to practice the spells she picked up yesterday and for that, she needed her Illusion Magician.

She closed her eyes as she said, "Illusion Magician, I summon thee." She felt her servant emerge and opened her eyes to an astonishing sight: Her magician was female like her! It was evident in the shape of the body, particularly the chest. The magician looked at herself with, what was no doubt, shock before turning to Mahad and regarding her with surprise and perhaps a little suspicion.

_I don't blame her. We were both male yesterday and this is the first time I've summoned her since I became female, but why would my magician share the spell?_

She gave her servant a small smile. "You are suspicious of me and I don't blame you, but I am Mahad. After our duel, Seto used a spell to turn me into a woman for a week. I don't know why it affected you too, but everything else hasn't changed."

Mahad watched the magician take in her words. She could only see the eyes; the rest of the face was in shadow as it usually was. Then she held up her staff and placed it horizontally in front of her chest. The gesture was unmistakable. Mahad nodded. "Okay. I've got a few spells for use to learn and practice."

Two hours later, Mahad was ready to teach. Her practice with her magician was satisfactory. Despite both of them being female, and being slightly awkward for the magician, both master and servant performed same as always. They only practiced two of the spells Mahad found, but it was time well spent. The first of her students started coming in, casting curious glances at her as they did so. Once all the students had assembled, a total of five, they stood before Mahad, confused. They knew Mahad had the Millennium Ring, but now this woman was wearing it.

One student raised her hand. "Where is Master Mahad?" she asked when Mahad nodded at her.

"Right here," she answered, tapping the spot above her chest. "Priest Seto used a spell to turn me into a woman for a week since I lost a duel to him yesterday. You may call me Master or Mistress for now, whichever you prefer."

"You lost a duel?" a male student gasped.

"Yes, he used a spell for which I had no counter and he used it near the end of the duel. Do no worry, I am already working to make sure it does not happen again. Now, let us begin our lesson."

"That was a great lesson, Mistress Mahad," one student commented at the end, an hour later.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. We'll meet again in three days at the same time."

"Yes, Mistress," the student chorused as they left the training hall. The transition from Master to Mistress had been immediate and Mahad had to admit that it had just as nice a sound as Priestess.

_Seto had intended for the spell to embarrass and possibly humiliate me. He got some of that yesterday, but no more. I kind of enjoy seeing the confusion on people's faces when they first see me._

_ It's almost time for Mana's lesson. I wonder where she is._ Mahad strode by a row of large vases the lined one side of the hall, but stopped beside the next to last one. She sensed the trace of a Concealment Spell. She waved a hand to dispel it and the last vase disappeared to reveal Mana crouched in its place.

"Not bad, but you left a trace of the spell. I should also point out that Concealment is not the focus of today's lesson."

"I know that," Mana said as she stood. "Hey, wait. How did you know that?" She narrowed her eyes and, to Mahad, it looked as if Mana was trying to peer past the spell on Mahad. "You look familiar," she said at last.

_Or maybe not,_ she thought.

Mana's eyes drifted down to the Ring, then up to the face, and her eyes widened. "Master Mahad?" she asked in shock.

"Very good. No one else except the sacred court recognized me."

"Well, I am your top student. So, is this a spell and can it be reversed?"

"It is a spell and it'll wear off in a week. I had a duel with Seto yesterday and lost. We had a deal that the loser would accept whatever punishment the winner decided."

"And Priest Seto decided to make you a woman? Why?"

"No doubt to embarrass me. He succeeded yesterday, but I've grown comfortable, thanks to the pharaoh's suggestion."

"Really?"

"Yes. For example, it's fine to call me Priestess or Mistress during the week. Now, I believe we have a lesson to work on."

"Yes, Mistress Mahad."


	5. Attracted?

Chapter Five\- Attracted?

After Mana's lesson, Mahad decided to go back to searching for a counter to Seto's duel spell. She browsed a different shelf than she did yesterday. Her fingers trailed over the spines of the books, trying to find a possible book to search through. She stiffened slightly when she heard Seto's voice say, "You won't find a counter spell, Priestess."

"I'm not looking for a counter spell," she replied. "I'm fine with waiting for it to wear off."

Seto stepped up beside her and looked down at her. "Are you really? If it was me, I'd be looking for any way to reverse it."

"Your mind games won't work, Seto. But maybe you can answer a question."

"Oh?"

"I was practicing some spells before teaching and my magician was also female. Any idea why that would be?"

"Hmm, interesting. The spell did more than change your gender. It seems if one has a spirit monster, then the spirit's gender changes, too. So, when you change back, your magician will, too."

"All right, then. By the way, Seto, where did you find that spell that copied my magician's ability?"

Seto smiled. "Ah, that's what you're looking for." He turned to the bookcase and plucked a volume from it before handing it over. "Try this one."

"I thank you." Holding the book to her chest, she walked away heading for the table, unaware that Seto was watching her leave.

_Even after twenty-four hours, she's still lovely; more so since she's become comfortable as a woman. But, it's not her looks that intrigues me: It's her determination to bear this punishment. I always found Mahad to be a bore, but I've always admired her loyalty to the pharaoh, the kingdom, and the members of the court._

_ Wait…did I just say admire? Hmm…it would seem I did. Is it possible that I'm attracted to Mahad- her male self, not her female self? After all, man or woman, Mahad's personality remains the same._

Mahad glanced over to see Seto leave the library, looking lost in thought. She looked down at her book. _I know how he feels because I feel lost in thought myself. I find it surprising that he would actually point me to the book that contained the spell he used in our duel. It was actually…nice._

She looked at the empty doorway._ I never really noticed until I became a woman, but Seto is rather handsome. Wait…why am I thinking of him like that? Am I starting the think like a woman?_ Mahad shook her head. _No. I find others good-looking too, such as the pharaoh. There are other good points about Seto. He shares the same loyalty and dedication to the pharaoh that I do as well as the sacred court. Yes, he irks me, but I find his comments food for thought and I strive to improve because of them. Yet, for some reason, I've been thinking of him a lot these last two days. Is it possible that I'm…attracted to him? I could be, but I'll wait and see._

Mahad spent the next two days fulfilling her duties as s member of the court and captain of the royal guard. Her free time was spent studying spells and observing Seto's behavior toward her, unknown to him. His jibing comments about her gender dissipated as no one was amused by them anymore, he was quieter, often lost in thought, and seemed to be looking at her often. She too was lost in thought and looked at Seto often. She wondered why he was lost in thought lately, but suspected he wouldn't tell her. Her thoughts, however, dwelled on Seto which prompted her to look at him as much as she was.

_I __am__ attracted to him,_ she admitted silently as she patrolled with the guards on her fifth day as a woman. _I found myself looking at him a lot the last two days and my heart seems to beat faster whenever I see him or think of him. I know this attraction has nothing to do with my current gender. I'll still be attracted when I'm a man again. The problem is that I cannot tell him because he does not feel the same way and he'll likely laugh at me and mock me, claiming the spell affected my mind. Yes, I will keep my feelings to myself._

A glow on her chest grabbed her attention. The Ring was reacting to possible criminal activity. She saw two of the right-handed points glow and point ahead and to the right. She moved forward with the guards behind her, her eyes fixed on the Ring. The points changed to point to the right. She stopped, looking to the left first and then the right. An inn was on the right. _Could a criminal be inside?_ she wondered.

She walked up to the inn's front door, turned around, pointed at two to follow her, and indicated the rest wait outside. She stepped inside with the guards, their entrance automatically noticed by the patrons. A silence fell over the place. Mahad's gaze swept the room and landed on one man in the far corner. She recognized him as a criminal who had been exiled to the desert two days before her duel with Seto. His crime wasn't very serious, but exile was the standard punishment for his crime.

She approached the man who had a look of fear in his eyes. She folded her arms under her chest as she looked sternly at him. "You were exiled to the desert and you dared to return? Allow my guards and myself to escort you to the kingdom's edge." She nodded to the guards and they moved forward and grabbed the man by his arms. The guards left the inn and as she passed the innkeeper, she said, "Go about your business."

"Yes, Priestess," he replied.

She led the guards to the edge of the kingdom. She stood to one side as the two guards brought the man forward. They tossed the man onto the sand and she stood before him. "Go," she ordered, pointing at the desert. "If you return again, we will not be so generous." She turned around so that they could return to the palace. The sound of a scuffle made her pause and turn around. There was a thrust and pain below her right breast.

She gasped at the pain and looked down to see the staff of a spear sticking out of her body. The man had been tackled after making the strike. "Take him to the pharaoh!" one guard shouted before turning to Mahad. "Mistress Mahad, you need to be tended to." He carefully removed the spear, draped Mahad's right arm across his shoulders, and led her back to the palace, Mahad's left hand pressed to the wound.


	6. Admissions

Chapter Six\- Admissions

Atem and the rest of the court looked up at the sound of raised voices as guards came into the room, pulling a man with his arms bound behind him. "What is this?" Aknadin demanded.

"Pharaoh," one guard said. "This man had been exiled to the desert, but he was found in an inn. We had escorted him to the edge when he fought, grabbed a spear, and attacked Mistress Mahad."

Isis gasped and Seto's face darkened. "You dare attack a member of the sacred court?" he said angrily.

Atem's face was even darker than Seto's. "You are sentenced to a lifetime of hard labor," he declared. "Take him away!" The guards did so and Atem descended the steps. "I am going to check on Mahad," he announced.

"Pharaoh, permission to accompany you," Seto requested.

"Granted," he answered and Seto fell into step behind him. Atem allow concern to show as he headed for Mahad's chambers. The guard failed to say where the spear hit and hoped it wasn't a fatal hit. _If it is and Mahad dies, that man will be sentenced to death,_ he thought.

Seto refrained from biting his lip as they rushed down the corridor. He had been horrified when he heard Mahad had been attacked and was concerned about her well-being. He had thought about Mahad constantly over the last two days and found himself looking at her just as much. _I can't deny that I'm attracted to her; I may even love her. The thing is I can't tell her because she does not feel the same way. I'm sure of it._ The duo arrived at Mahad's room and entered.

Mahad laid on her bed, her robe cut to reach the wound and bandage it. Atem moved forward and took one of her hands. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"It's not deep," she replied softly.

The physician shook his head. "My pharaoh, if she had not turned and if her attacker had aimed higher, he likely would have struck her heart."

Both Atem and Seto paled at this pronouncement as did Mahad. "I could have died?" she whispered, voice trembling slightly.

The physician nodded. "You were very lucky, Priestess." He left the room, leaving Mahad with her visitors.

"When I heard what happened, I was very worried," Atem said putting his other hand on top of Mahad's hand still in his hold.

"Of course, my pharaoh. I would be very worried if you were attacked." She started to sit up, but Atem pushed her back down by the shoulder.

"No," he said. "Lay down and rest. You need time to recover."

Mahad wanted to protest, but knew she couldn't argue with Atem. "Yes, my pharaoh."

"Good. I'll make arrangements for meals to be brought up during your recovery." Atem left and Mahad and Seto looked at each other.

"You're sure it's not deep?" he asked.

Mahad nodded. "I watched the dressing and bandage the whole time." She smiled slightly. "I didn't know you cared what happened to me."

"What?"

"You went pale just the pharaoh and I did."

"Ah," was all Seto could think of to say.

"Seto, is there something you're not saying?"

"No," he lied.

Mahad's eyes narrowed. "I think there is," she said firmly. "Let me tell you something then: I'm attracted to you, Seto. I'm not sure if it's love, but I found myself thinking of you often and I know my being a woman has nothing to do with that attraction."

Seto stared at Mahad in surprise. He was sure his feelings for her weren't felt by her, but Mahad had just admitted being attracted to him, not knowing if he reciprocated. Now, he knew and decided to confess.

Seto smirked. "You're right, there is something. I am also attracted to you. I want to make it clear that it's not your gender I'm drawn to; it's your personality. When the spell wears off, I will still be attracted. It's possible that I love you but, like you, I'm not sure."

"We can look into that perhaps starting tomorrow or when I'm allowed to resume my duties."

"I say tomorrow. I'll "volunteer" bring your food."

"I would like that."

"Rest now. I'll volunteer my services right away."

Mahad closed her eyes and heard Seto walk away. She opened her eyes and saw no one around. She stared at the ceiling with a small smile. _This spell brought about an unexpected surprise. If I hadn't become a woman, I probably wouldn't have been attracted to Seto and vice versa. I look forward to the two of us discussing our feelings toward one another._

Seto walked into the Throne Room and knelt before Atem. The pharaoh looked at him. "Seto?"

"My pharaoh, I volunteer to bring Mahad's meals to her during her recovery, starting tomorrow."

Atem raised an eyebrow and frowned thoughtfully. _Seto is volunteering to bring Mahad food? I thought they disliked one another, for hate is too strong a word. Something's happened these past few days. Is it possible that they've become friends? If so, it would be wrong not to encourage it._

"Very well, Seto."

"I thank you, my pharaoh." Seto rose and took his place, his face expressionless, but inside he was pleased. He would be bringing her breakfast the next morning and while she ate, they would talk.

"Now with Mahad recovering, we need someone to take over guard patrol temporarily," Siamun said.

Atem nodded in agreement, his eyes taking in his court. He needed someone whose Item could detect evil almost as well as the Ring. _Hmm, all the Items detect evil in some capacity, but which one is closest to what the Ring can do?_ He looked again before pointing. "Kalim, you will take over until Mahad is well."

There was a flicker of surprise in Kalim's eyes before he bowed. "Yes, my pharaoh. I will perform to the best of my ability."

Atem nodded. _Of course he will. The Scales measure the evil in one's heart. It's the closest to detecting criminals in the city._

The sound of rapid footsteps woke Mahad from her rest. She blinked the sleep from her eyes as the footsteps slowed. She turned her head to see Mana pause in the doorway before coming in, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Mistress Mahad," she choked as she knelt by the bed and took Mahad's hand. "I heard about the attack! I'm so relieved that you're not seriously hurt!"

"Yes, well, the wound was deep, but not life-threatening. However, the pharaoh insists I stay in bed until I have recovered. This means I cannot teach you or the other students today. If you could tell them that class is cancelled, I would appreciate it."

"Of course, Mistress," Mana said, releasing Mahad's hand and bouncing to her feet. "I'll tell them right away." She was out the door in a second and Mahad chuckled at how fast Mana went from worried to happy in an instant. _That's either a trait women have or the young have it. I think it's the latter._


	7. Relationship Traits

Chapter Seven\- Relationship Traits

Mahad hissed slightly as the physician unwrapped the bandages to examine the wound and re-wrap it. Seto stood nearby with Mahad's breakfast tray in his hands. He had seen the amount of blood on the bandages yesterday, but not the wound itself…until now. It was an obvious stab wound made by a spear. Seto noticed that it seemed deep enough to be serious, but not life-threatening. _That's Mahad; making things seem less severe than what they really are._ He watched the physician apply new herbs and dressings before wrapping it all up and leaving the room.

Seto put the tray on the desk, moved the books from the table by the bed to the desk before putting the tray on the table, and pulling up a chair beside the bed. He fixed a stern look at his crush.

Mahad noticed his look and cocked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You lied about the depth of the wound."

"I did not want to worry either of you more than you already had."

"That is so typical of you."

"You're correct."

"You may want to try to be more honest with me and the pharaoh too, of course."

"That is important for a relationship: Honesty and, naturally, trust."

"Yes. Honesty and trust." He nudged the tray a little and Mahad got the hint. She slowly and carefully sat up, swung her legs over the edge and started to eat.

Seto watched her, gauging his feelings. She was quite attractive as a woman. Her headdress had been removed and her hair hung down her back, adding to her looks. He had asked around randomly three days ago and the other men agreed that Mahad was pretty. Her looks were the first thing people noticed about her. However, her personality is what drew him. Her loyalty, determination, and dedication were admirable traits and he found himself wanting those traits directed at him.

Mahad's thoughts were on Seto as she ate. He was very handsome; there was no denying that. His looks were only a small part of her attraction to him. It was his loyalty and dedication that she liked and if they were to have a relationship, a loyalty and dedication to each other would be nice. _The only thing is that my pride keeps me from being honest in order to spare one's feelings Seto's right; I need to be more honest. Speaking of Seto, is he looking at me or through me?_ Swallowing her bite of fruit, she said, "Seto, are you all right?"

Seto blinked and shook his head slightly. "Yes, fine. Why?"

"You were looking in my direction and I couldn't tell if you were looking at me or through me."

"A bit of both, actually. At first, I was looking at you, but soon I was thinking about you."

"Really? I was thinking about you, too. Mostly your loyalty and dedication."

Seto laughed. "Were you? So was I."

Mahad laughed too. "We seem to think a lot alike. Perhaps we belong together at that."

"Perhaps we do. I really can't see myself with anyone else, especially since you've been on my mind all week."

"And you've been on mine all week, too."

The food on the tray was gone and Seto replaced the chair and the books where they had been while Mahad laid back on her bed. Seto took Mahad's hand and both smiled. "I'll see you at lunch," he said before leaving, his hand sliding out of hers.

Mahad picked up a book before sitting up and opening the book. She had asked Mana to bring these books when the student had brought her dinner last night. She was interested in studying and practicing a lot of new spells. She knew she would have to wait until she had recovered to practice them and the spell will have worn off by then.

_After today, I'll have one more day left before the spell ends and I'll be my real self again. Then Seto and I can really see what kind of relationship we have. For now, I'll just look at some spells and choose which ones I'll want to practice on. Hmm, a spell to allow someone to change between male and female. Intriguing, but nothing more than that._ She turned the page, but not before she unconsciously folded down a corner.

Lunchtime arrived, but no conversation took place; they simply enjoyed one another's company. Mahad watched Seto leave after lunch was done and felt her heart beat faster again. He was so attractive to her and his traits even more so. _I believe I am in love. I'll keep thinking about it until about tomorrow morning and then I'll tell Seto if I am indeed in love with him._

Mahad heard footsteps approach her room around mid-afternoon and she looked over to see Kalim enter. "Kalim, hello. Have you come to check on me?"

"I have. I also wanted to tell you that I'm leading the guard until you're back. I'll admit I now understand what you do every day. It's not easy."

"Well, the Ring makes it a little easier in detecting evil, though the Scales is close in its ability."

"Yes. I believe that's why the pharaoh selected me to fill in. So, how's your injury?"

"It's not painful, though the herbs and dressings are."

Kalim chuckled. "Yes, we all know that as well as the fact that they do aid in healing."

"Of course. I hope to be able to resume my duties in a day or two."

"If the physician and the pharaoh say you can."

Mahad nodded. "In the meantime, I do have some reading to pass the time."

Dinner was another quiet affair and Mahad was gauging her feelings toward Seto. It was interesting how her feeling on Seto had changed over the week. She started out disliking him and resenting him for putting this spell on her. Then she respected him as a person, to being grateful that he cast the spell, to liking him and loving him. _Yes. I've thought about it all afternoon between spell readings and receiving visitors and I can admit it: I love Seto and I will tell him tomorrow._

Seto was examining his feelings as well. He didn't like Mahad when he first cast the spell and was looking to get some amusement from Mahad's discomfort at being a woman. He got a little the first day, but by the second day, Mahad had adjusted and seemed amused by Seto's disappointment. Truthfully, Seto had suspected that Mahad would adjust quickly and that his amusement value wouldn't last long.

It was in the afternoon of the second day that he realized that he admired traits she had that he himself possessed. His thoughts dwelled on her on days three and four of the spell and yesterday he came to realize that he was truly attracted to her and today, he felt something stronger than attraction: Love. _Yes, love. I love Mahad and I'll tell her tomorrow._


	8. Telling

Chapter Eight\- Telling

It was déjà vu for Mahad and Seto as the physician changed the bandages after a fresh application of herbs and dressings. "Well, Mahad. I think after tomorrow, you'll be able to resume your duties with the pharaoh's approval, of course."

"Of course. Thank you."

The physician nodded and left, allowing Seto to put the tray down. His heart was pounding and his mouth felt dry. He wasn't nervous; he was excited. He knew there was mutual attraction, but unsure if it was love. _But I know now and I thought about how to phrase it, so I just have to say it._

He let Mahad eat a little before clearing his throat to grab her attention. "I had been thinking about my feelings toward you and how they have changed over the week. I'm amazed at how much they changed and how quickly as well. Yesterday, I realized this: I love you, Mahad. I'll understand if you don't, but I wanted to let you know."

Mahad perked up at Seto's words. She had planned to confess after breakfast and figured she would be the first to admit her love, but Seto beat her to it. She smiled. "Seto, I too have been thinking about my feelings toward you. I thought about how much and fast they changed. It was after lunch that I realized that I'm in love with you."

"Well," said Seto. "Now that we have admitted our love, where-,"

Mahad seized Seto by the robes, pulled him down, and brought their lips together in a kiss that caught Seto completely by surprise. Indeed, Mahad was surprised by her bold move as well. _Must be a little of my woman side showing as this is the last day of the spell._

They parted and Seto straightened up, blinking. "Whoa. That answered that question. I'm surprised."

"That makes two of us. Maybe my female side inspired me to do that."

"Perhaps. So," he gestured to the books. "Find anything interesting?"

"Plenty. I can't wait until I can practice again. One spell was more intriguing knowledge than one I would actually use."

"Which one was that?"

"Oh, just a spell that allows one to change between male and female at will." Her tone was casual, but Seto's interest was sparked. "Does it really?" he asked.

"That's what it said. Of course, I can't be sure since I'm still recovering. But I don't plan on using it."

"Yes. You did say that."

"Seto, we will have to tell the pharaoh about us."

"Yes. I say the one who's alone with the pharaoh first tells him."

"Agreed."

Mahad was reading exactly what she had been looking for: A way to counter Seto's duel spell and she looked forward to practicing it as the first opportunity. A throat clearing interrupted her and she looked up. "Oh, my pharaoh."

"Hello, my friend. The physician said you'll be able to return after tomorrow."

"He did."

"I disagree. I say you come back tomorrow."

"My pharaoh, thank you."

Atem chuckled at Mahad's response. "I figured you would be bored just reading, but I'm guessing you found spells of interest."

"I have and look forward to practicing them."

"Have you found a counter for Seto's duel spell?"

"I did just now. My pharaoh, have you spoken with Seto today?"

"No. He had duties to perform right after the court meeting ended. Is there something wrong with him?"

"Not at all. It's just that he and I have something to tell you."

"Oh? Is it that the two of you have become friends?"

"Not exactly. Actually…we're in love."

Atem blinked and took a step back. "In love? That's…surprising. And in just one week? How?"

"We found we share similar personality traits that drew us to one another. It seems the spell on me brought it all out."

Atem nodded slowly. "Okay, I can see how that could be the basis of a relationship. You have my approval and blessing to be together. I will not tell anyone unless both of you wish it."

"I thank you, my pharaoh."

Atem put a hand on Mahad's shoulder. "I want my subjects to lead happy lives and that includes my sacred court."" He turned and left the room while Mahad returned to her studies.

Seto came in with lunch and saw Mahad with an open book in front of her and a papyrus scroll on which she was writing. _She must be copying spells that she wants to practice later._

She looked up and smiled as she put the scroll aside. "Seto, hi."

He put the tray down, noticing again that with her hood off, it exposed her brown hair that ended mid-back. He leaned over and brushed back some of the hair that rested on her shoulder. Mahad closed her eyes as he did this. _Perhaps I should let my hair grow out to this length. No one would know about it except Seto._

"Mmm, Seto. The pharaoh visited me earlier and I told him about us. I think he finds it odd that we're together, but he has given his approval and blessing."

"Wonderful. So, he's the only one that knows?"

"Yes and he won't tell anyone if we don't want anyone else to know."

"And I don't want anyone to know."

"Neither do I. Our relationship is still new and we need to explore it, particularly tomorrow when the spell ends and speaking of tomorrow, the pharaoh said I'll return to my duties in the morning."

"That's great news. I'm sure Kalim will be pleased. I'm guessing that's why you're copying spells."

"It is. In fact, this is the last one I'm looking through. Could you return the others to the library for me?"

"Of course." Once lunch was done, Seto gathered up the books and left with them.

Mahad moved about her room, working on her leg muscles that night just as she had done after lunch earlier. It was almost time for sleep, but Mahad had a couple of things to do before sleeping. She removed the torn robe and studied her reflection again. She shook her head slightly which set her hair swinging a little. _I've gotten so used to my body that it'll take some time to get used to my actual body._

_I did copy that spell to switch between male and female even though I said I don't plan to use it. Maybe I shoulder use it, but I'll ask Seto for his opinion._ Mahad put on her old robes before climbing into bed and falling asleep.


	9. A New Relationship Begins

Chapter Nine\- A New Relationship Begins

Sunlight streamed through the window and onto Mahad's face. Mahad blinked at the light and put up a hand to block it: A strong masculine hand. Mahad sat up and looked down to see a flat chest. He was a man again! The spell was over! He got out of bed, slipped on his shoes, grabbed up the book he still had, and left the room to return the book before going to breakfast. Afterwards, he headed for the Throne Room for the court meeting when Seto drew up beside him.

"Morning, my love," Seto said softly.

"Morning yourself, Seto," Mahad replied, speaking his first words in his own voice.

Seto looked at the priest. "You are still attractive and I really love that you are a man again."

"So am I. Seto, what would you say to a friendly duel later today? I want to practice some spells."

"You got yourself a duel."

"Excellent." The pair entered the Throne Room and took their places where Mahad accepted the words of welcome back from the other members. He also noticed the expressions that clearly said they were happy he was himself again.

The court meeting passed in its normal fashion and Atem had Mahad take the guard around for any criminal activity city-wide. It was a long search, but a few criminals were rooted out and brought to the palace for a Millennium Trial, something that hadn't been done in a while. After a quick bite to eat, Mahad returned to his room to grab his spell scroll. He grabbed it and opened it to look over the list. He paused at what he called the gender spell.

_I had thought about asking Seto's opinion about using the spell, but do I really need to? I don't think so, especially if I use it and then surprise him one day by showing up as a woman._ He smiled at this image as he closed his eyes and chanted the spell, focusing on himself as the target. He felt a glow surround him and then fade. _Now, let's test it to see if it worked._ He focused on changing to female. He opened his eyes to see his body changing and becoming female. He looked in the mirror and saw he was a she again. _It worked! Now, I'll change back and head for my duel with Seto._ Mahad changed back to male and headed for the training hall: The place for their private friendly duel.

He arrived to find it empty; he was the first one there. He mentally ran through the spells, considering what ones he wanted to use. There was no doubt that he would use the counter spell that he recently discovered. He hadn't mentioned finding one, but he suspected that Seto knew he had since Mahad challenged him. _Luckily, I've got back up spells._

The sound of staggering footsteps caught his attention and he looked up to see Seto staggering into the room, as if he had lost his center of balance. Seto had a smirk on his face as he approached, regaining his balance. Mahad noticed two things: Seto's face was bit slimmer and he had breasts! Mahad's mouth fell open: Seto was a woman!

"Seto!?" he gasped.

Seto removed her headdress and her brown hair tumbled to her waist. "Surprise," she said in an alto voice. "You forgot to unfold the page that the spell was on: The one to switch between genders. I thought I would surprise and duel you as a woman. I've already explained it to Duos."

"You certainly surprised me and I had thought to surprise you one day as a woman."

Seto laughed. "We both cast the spell! We really are a lot alike. So, shall we start this duel?"

"Definitely." The two duelists separated and summoned their monsters. "Oh, Seto? I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Diaha!" they chorused.

The End


End file.
